phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorcerer's Cane
Version 3+ = 200px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 756 MST |stars = 10 |special = Geist |ability = Boosts Gi-techniques by 20% Reduces TP cost by 10% |ATP = 360 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 53 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 200px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rod |requirement = 420 MST |stars = 10 |special = Geist |ability = Boosts Gi-techniques by 20% Reduces TP cost by 10% |ATP = 182-288 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 55 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "A magic cane made from the cane of a Chaos Sorcerer. Reduces TP cost by 10% and steals enemy TP." : — In-game description Sorcerer's Cane , also localized C-Sorcerer's Cane, is a rare rod-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. After completion of the Unsealed Door quest on any difficulty, this can be obtained by allowing Dr. Montague to craft Sorcerer's Right Arm into a weapon. Sorcerer's Cane can only be equipped by members of the Force class. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to steal 6% of the target's TP if the attack hits. Additionally, this weapon will boost the power of Gi-level techniques, such as Gifoie, Gibarta and Gizonde, by 20% as long as it is equipped, and reduces TP costs by 10%. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III C-Sorcerer's Cane has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. TP Power Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso ep3 rod.png|Rod|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Pso ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Tech Halfguard Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso_ep3_firescepter_agni.png|Fire Scepter:Agni|link=Fire Scepter:Agni Pso ep3 handgun guld.png|Handgun:Guld|link=Handgun:Guld Pso ep3 hildetorr.png|Hildetorr*|link=Hildetorr Pso ep3 magical piece.png|Magical Piece|link=Magical Piece Pso ep3 preta.png|Preta|link=Preta Pso ep3 soul barrier.png|Soul Barrier|link=Guard Cards in PSO Episode III Battle Recovery Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 hildetorr.png|Hildetorr*|link=Hildetorr Pso ep3 lavis cannon.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Pso ep3 sange.png|Sange|link=Sange Pso ep3 sinow red.png|Sinow Red|link=Sinow Red Pso ep3 twin brand.png|Twin Brand*|link=Twin Brand Gallery Pso sorcerer cane4.png Pso sorcerer cane3.png Pso sorcerer cane2.png Pso sorcerer cane1.png Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods